Forbidden Love
by Ania Lupin
Summary: Definitivamente era isso: o perigo deles serem vistos por alguém, o perigo de Potter descobrir tudo. Um dragão sonserino envolvido com uma ovelhinha grifinória, era algo quase impossível de se imaginar...


**Disclaimer:** Personagens - Rowling ¬¬ / Fic - Minha! ^.^

**Sinopse: **Sim, definitivamente era isso: o perigo deles serem vistos por alguém, o perigo de Potter descobrir tudo, o perigo das famílias ficarem sabendo. Um dragão sonserino envolvido com uma ovelhinha grifinória, era algo quase impossível de se imaginar, ainda mais se a terminação do nome de um fosse Malfoy e do outro Weasley.

**N/A:** Não me perguntem da onde saiu isso! Ficou um lixo total, pelo menos foi isso que eu achei, mas já que eu me dei o trabalho de escrever, por que não postar? Isso é confuso, totalmente confuso. Estou começando a duvidar da minha sanidade mental por escrever tanta coisa sem nexo nas aulas. Acho que Literatura faz mal a minha saúde...

_+++_

**Forbidden Love**

_**I know that you're no good for me  
**(eu sei que você não é bom para mim) **  
That's why I feel I must confess  
**(e é por isso que eu sinto que preciso confessar)_ _**  
What's wrong is why it feels so right  
**(o que é errado é o que parece tão certo)**  
**_**  
**_**If I only had one dream  
**(se eu tivesse apenas um sonho)**  
This would be more than it seems  
**(isso seria mais do que parece)**  
Forbidden love...  
**(amor proibido...)_

- O que está fazendo aqui Weasley? Seu maravilhoso Potter não está te dando atenção de chega?

- Malfoy, deixa de ser babaca.

- Olha como você fala comigo, pobretona. Ou você aprende a se comportar na minha frente, ou vamos ter que fazer algo para resolver esse problema.

- E o que você sugere, seu idiota mimado? 

- Eu estou te avisando.

- Eu não ligo. 

- Garotinhas grifinórias como você não deveriam brincar com dragões.

Talvez fosse o perigo da relação. Sim, definitivamente era isso: o perigo deles serem vistos por alguém, o perigo de Potter descobrir tudo, o perigo das famílias tomarem conhecimento. Um dragão sonserino envolvido com uma ovelhinha grifinória, era algo quase impossível de se imaginar, ainda mais se a terminação do nome de um fosse Malfoy e do outro Weasley. Anormal, mas bom. Pelo menos para a garota, que com certeza representava a ovelha negra da casa dos leões.

Virginia o encorajou mais quando sentiu os lábios frios colados em seu pescoço. Quando aquela insanidade havia começado? A data exata nenhum dos dois sabiam, a única coisa conhecida era o motivo. Mas então, o que importava? Eles não precisavam de datas. Eles só precisavam daquilo. Ela só precisava daquilo.

...

Naquela noite a mais jovem Weasley se retirou do salão comunal bem antes da festa acabar. Estava cheia de todo o barulho sendo feito pelo time grifinório e todos os fãs de Harry Potter. Os alunos contentavam-se com tão pouco! Bastava seu namorado por as mãos no pomo e vencer a sonserina que a comemoração era certa. A felicidade era tanta naquela sala que chegava a ser irritante.

Sim, ninguém ouvira errado: Harry Potter, o garoto da cicatriz, encontrava-se atualmente indisponível para olhos femininos. O moreno e Virginia, surpreendentemente, já estavam juntos há quase meio ano, desde o final do sexto ano do rapaz. E a relação entre os dois era perfeita. Era tão desconcertantemente perfeita que muitas vezes a ruiva desejava terminar tudo, abrir todo o jogo. Mas então, ela olhava naqueles malditos olhos verdes, e toda sua coragem evaporava. Por que ele sempre necessitava olha-la daquele modo? Seria tão mais fácil se ele parasse de olha-la...

A escuridão que tomava conta dos arredores do castelo não impediu a jovem de sair pela enorme porta de madeira. A noite estava fria lá fora, mas não fria o suficiente para faze-la mudar de planos. Além do mais, o uniforme de quadribol que ainda vestia serviria para aquece-la de chega. Não demorou a chegar até o aparentemente deserto campo de quadribol, que jazia no mais puro silêncio, o negativo de como estava na tarde daquele domingo.

- Por que você ainda volta?

- Porque sim.

- E diz gostar dele.

- Eu gosto.

- Não é o que parece.

Talvez fosse isso, talvez a perfeição ao extremo não fosse muito bem aceita pela garota. Talvez a pequena Weasley precisasse de alguém que não se preocupasse com seu bem-estar vinte e quatro horas por dia, que não fosse tão carente, tão melosamente romântico. Precisava de alguém como Draco para sentir-se daquele jeito, sentir-se viva. Independente, sedutor, provocante, cobiçado. O inverso de seu atual par.

Sabia que estava errada. Sabia que o melhor a fazer seria conversar com Harry, tentar faze-lo entender o que ela necessitava, em vez de fazer aquilo. Justo com ele. Mas ela não tentava mais mudar o comportamento do namorado. Desistira nos primeiros meses. Na realidade, nem mesmo o considerava mais como namorado. Oh Merlin, ela iria direto para o inferno por tudo que fazia...

...

Sem gentileza, ele a pressionou contra a parede fria da sala deserta, as mãos enfim soltando os pulsos e indo direto a cintura da bruxa. O rapaz era violento, tão diferente de Potter. O outro nunca a deixara com uma marca, um arranhão, sempre cuidando para que a pele perfeitamente branca da namorada continuasse imaculada. Malfoy parecia fazer questão de marca-la, todas as vezes que os dois se encontravam.

Virginia já estava ofegante, e nem mesmo sabia porquê. Nem mesmo um beijo havia ocorrido, ainda. Seria por causa que ela sabia o que lhe esperava? Ela estaria toda marcada pela manhã, mas não ligava, não naquele instante.

Ele sabia o que queria e ela sabia muito bem o que ele e ela queriam. Quando sentiu os lábios frios entrarem em contato com os seus quentes, mais um arrepio. As mãos continuavam fortes e violentas, e o beijo era formado apenas por desejo e frustração. Porém, era isso que ela queria. Era o que ela precisava.

Ela e Harry completavam quase seis meses de namoro naquela semana. Isso quer dizer que seu tempo com o sonserino já era de noventa dias. Ótimo, de meio ano, só se manteve fiel durante metade daquele tempo. Era estranho como Virginia ainda conseguia olhar na cara de Harry depois de tudo que ela e aquela cobra faziam as escondidas. Como acontecera, da primeira vez? A única coisa que se lembrava era que estava irritada, e Mafloy estava em igual estado ou até pior. Os dois estavam a ponto de azarar um ao outro quando de repente o sonserino a empurrou contra a parede da torre de Astronomia e a beijou, exatamente do modo que beijava agora.

...

Quando finalmente separaram-se, a ruiva encontrava-se ofegante e corada, enquanto o rapaz, para o aborrecimento dela, continuava normal como antes. Por que ele não podia ficar em igual estado, ela perguntava-se sempre. Virginia, na verdade, não tinha idéia de tudo que seus atos provocavam no loiro. Ela era para ele o que ele era para ela: uma droga. Nunca nenhum dos dois conseguiriam satisfazer-se suficientemente para romper o contato. Apenas ele sabia esconder melhor, essa era a diferença entre ambos.

- Seu idiota, está me machucando.

- Como se você se importasse. Você está o machucando.

- Cale a boca.

- Falei alguma mentira?

Por que Malfoy conseguia ver através dela como se a jovem fosse feita de vidro? Ele conseguia expor todas as preocupações, tudo que mais feria, que mais preocupava. Ele a machucava. Mas então, aquele era um preço justo a ser pago. Afinal, ela também não estava machucando alguém?

...

- O que você faria se eu dissesse que nós devemos parar?

- Eu acharia outra pessoa.

Não era exatamente a resposta que ela esperava.

- Não me olhe assim. 

Silêncio.

- Não me diga que me esperava responder que te amo.

- Nunca. Eu não sou idiota.

- Não é o que parece. Para ambos fatores. É idiota, porque estava esperando essa resposta. Confesse.

- Malfoy-

- Não é mais Draco agora?

- Acabou, Malfoy.

...

Ela nunca se sentiria limpa depois de tudo aquilo. Por mais que tentasse, tinha certeza de que não conseguiria esquecer-se dos momentos. Durante todo seu relacionamento com Malfoy, era capaz de olhar nos olhos do moreno. Então, porque justo quando ela terminou o pequeno caso, seus olhos castanhos não conseguiam mais encontrar os verdes do namorado?

O namoro continuou, até em mais estado de banho-maria do que antes. _Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite. Durma bem. Como foi seu dia? Precisa de algo? _Incompleto.

- Você costumava a ser mais carinhosa.

- Desculpe.

- Por que?

Não, nunca conseguiria fazer as palavras saírem de sua boca. Como contar para o rapaz que o traíra todo aquele tempo com seu pior inimigo? Deveria ter pensado mais antes de se envolver na primeira relação que lhe devolvesse o contentamento. Mas havia sido mais que isso. Ela precisava daquilo, precisava sentir-se daquele jeito. Quando percebeu pela primeira vez que os garotos bonzinhos lhe causavam tédio? Certamente tarde demais, apenas depois de entrar naquele maldito relacionamento.

...

O mês estava sendo horrível. Arrependia-se de cada palavra dita. Seu ânimo estava tão melhor enquanto ainda mantinha a relação escondida.

- Não estou com um humor muito bom essa semana.

- Nesse mês, você quer dizer.

Não o vira com outra desde então. Nenhuma outra além de sua namorada de dois anos, a tal da Parkinson. Era estranho, o sonserino sempre fora conhecido pela fama de galinha. Apenas a loira não via o quanto era chifrada, pois todo o resto do colégio costumava a comentar as escapadas de Malfoy. Mas desde aquele dia não houveram mais comentários.

Ele falou que acharia outra, não? Nunca demorava tanto para tal coisa. Afinal, o rapaz apenas precisava estalar os dedos para ter uma fila de pretendentes.

Mas ela não pensaria sobre Draco. Não, Malfoy. O bruxo não tinha mais nada com ela, não representava mais nada para ela, certo?

Errado.

- Eu posso tentar melhorar.

- Tentar?

- Dê-me um tempo, sim? É apenas um péssimo mês.

_+++_

**N/A2: **Oh céus, eu não escrevi isso. Sem comentário. Eu realmente preciso me centrar mais na minha outra fic em vez de escrever coisas assim... ^^


End file.
